isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Ludlow
'' “I’m not entirely aware of all the happenings in the gaps, myself. I have only had short talks with my father and Commodore Moxus, but from what I gather… we are being made to look weak. Which does not concern you and me – we can leave that to my father to fix. What does concern us is the demonic… entity that must have committed the acts.”'' Claire Ludlow is the eldest daughter of Amarika Heartstone and Mancel Ludlow. She was born 997AE along with her twin sister, Jennifer. Despite being twins, the two girls did not get along and often fought. Claire is best friends with her cousin Lyron Piers and the two are rarely seen without the other. They are often jokingly referred to as the 'Mismatched Twins' due to Lyron also being part of a twinset. Claire was in Everglow City looking for a noble husband with whom her father might be able to gain trade relations with. But with the death of her mother and sister in 1014AE, and the kidnapping of her youngest brother Eason, she is now on the hunt for the shapeshifter at fault alongside Lyron and her maid Nimbe. Scenes Introduction Sabre Masquerade Ball Sabre Masquerade Ball 2 Sabre Masquerade Ball 3 Sabre Masquerade Ball 4 Honeysilver Club Twicefreed Manor Twicefreed Manor 2 Senate Meeting Senate Meeting 2 Twicefreed Manor 3 Twicefreed Manor 4 Twicefreed Manor 5 Twicefreed Manor 6 Twicefreed Manor 7 Twicefreed Manor 8 Twicefreed Manor 9 Twicefreed Manor 10 Leaving Everglow City Leaving Everglow City 2 Leaving Everglow City 3 Ques Novich Ques Novich 2 Notes on Writing this Character: General * The deaths of her mother and sister and kidnapping of her youngest brother have matured Claire greatly. Petty noble things don't seem to matter so much anymore like pretty dresses or searching for a noble husband. She is still a child in many ways, however. * Claire often feels like she is pretending to be a noble, although she has been one her entire life. Most likely due to her father's more humble approach in his leadership and her lack of contact with other noblewomen. * Sometimes speaks faster than her brain allows (especially when passionate about something), leading to her saying some risque things she wishes she could take back. * Finds great comfort in knowing there are strong women leaders out there in the world. She aspires to live up to them, although she doubts she can do both that and come out respectable in the eyes of current generations. * Likes bartering. * She is pleasantly surprised if someone is blunt and honest rather than politically correct. Fashion * Often has dainty handkerchiefs on her person. Dresses elegantly like a lady of her position should. * While traveling, wears men's clothes as a precaution. Dresses do not allow ease of movement should she have to run or swim - a common practice among the women of the Ludlow Accord. Drugs & Alcohol * Has memories of her father Mancel smoking marshbark in his study and Nana Amayl having Orc's Fist despite her mother Amarika being strongly against drug-usage. * Thinks too much when she drinks. Leans towards the extreme end of whatever emotions she is feeling at the time of drinking. Doesn't drink unless socially as a general rule. Romance “We are born knowing we have no choice in when or who we will marry, Darius. Serenity was prepared. The only person who was not is you.” * Fully expects to marry a man for her House's gain, not love. But has hopes of it finding her anyway. * Fancied Jaster Blackthorne prior to his betrothal to Rivka, but no one ever knew of it. * Has a crush on Carndas Rodin but only knows him to be a guard of House Vennet, thus an impossible relationship. Thinks too much when she drinks. Leans towards the extreme end of whatever emotions she is feeling at the time of drinking. Doesn't drink unless socially as a general rule. Category:Kotorchix's Characters